Cushioning buffers are conventionally used in connection with pneumatically actuated fastener-driving machinery or tools, such as, for example, nail drivers, so as to cushion the striking piston of the driving tool as well as to simultaneously reduce the sound or noise accompanying the impulse or impact generated by means of the tool during each working cycle.
Conventional cushioning buffers, such as, for example, those of the type disclosed within German Patent DE 25 10 858 C2, the destruction or absorption of energy is effected or achieved as a result of the compression of the volumetric extent of the cushioning buffer in the axial direction thereof. Because of material fatigue, however, this energy dissipating process has a significant detrimental effect upon the service life of the cushioning buffer.